Enchanted
by sophie29
Summary: They thought her kind was just a myth. She is an enchantress that possesses beauty that can lure any male species to their death with a single look. And what will happen if Legolas, who thought the creature only exist on a children's bedtime story, finally meets one.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_'They are the most beautiful women, but not from a race of men nor elves. Tall, strong with moon bright skin and white golden hair that fans out behind them, even if there is no wind. They have flashing eyes of grey or icy blue, and their voices are low and musical just like us, elves. But do not be mistaken, as they are fierce warrior and it said that the ground shakes when they do battle. They also possess magic that can match the Istar of Middle Earth. They are enchantress who loves to dance that At other times they lure young men to dance with them, which according to their mood can be a very good or very bad thing for the man'_

Thranduil tucked young Legolas in his bed as he tells him his favorite bedtime story. He must have told him this story hundred times already for the last twenty five years and still he never grew tired of it. He doesn't even mind at all for it was his favorite story too back when he was still an elfling.

'_Ada?.. Do Veelas really exist?' Legolas asked with yawn. Thranduil chuckled slightly as he watched his son fighting not to fall asleep._

_'No elves have ever seen a Veela, my ion, for they are also known as a shape shifter.' The Elven King said which made Legolas frown a little, not understanding what he meant._

_'A magic they possess where they can change their appearance to something else. There was once an Istar who claim he have already met a Veela ' _

_Legolas eyes grew big at his statement that he almost jumped off his bed at his excitement_

_'Was it Gandalf, Ada? Was it?... What happened?' Thranduil laughed harder at his son's reaction._

_'Calm down my son, it was not Gandalf the Grey but it is Radagast The Brown and it was centuries ago when it happened so it is hard to believe if what he has seen was true or not.' _Legolas now looked more puzzled so he let his Ada continued_, 'According to the Istar, it was in the forest of Greenwood when it happened. A silver wolf he found standing alone in the glade and on the beast foot was one of his __Rhosgobel rabbits lying unconscious on the ground, presumably dead. He tried to communicate with the beast when suddenly a strong wind blows and beast suddenly turned into a beautiful woman in white dress. No words were spoken as the women place her hand on the unconscious animal and it came back to life. The Istar said that he felt like the time has stop for him as his eyes remained locked at her. He doesn't remember how long he stood from where he is standing until he realized the enchantress was long gone and it was already nightfall.'_

Legolas beamed at what he heard '_That was incredible Ada, I wished I could meet her someday'_

_'That you will my son, but for now it's time for you to sleep, Ollo vae Legolas__' _and the Elvin King kisses his forehead and wishes him good night. Legolas yawned deeply, '_I going to meet a Veela' he mumbled 'and I'm going to marry her someday…' _Legolas finally turned his back as sleep finally claimed him. Thranduil just shook his head at his son's statement; he blows the candle on his side table and silently left the room. He couldn't wait to tell his wife about his son's proclamation.

**AU: I used to write fanfics for anime, some of them are finished while some are not. Then I decided to delete them all since I lost interest in writing. Now I'm trying my luck with this one. I got hooked with LOTR crossovers and I've been waiting for someone to write something about Veelas and Elves because I think they're the most beautiful creatures I know and why not try to hook them up. **

**I am not an LOTR/HP expert (can't even make up my mind if this will be a crossover or not) and I just get all the information I have about Veelas, Elves and Middle Earth based on the power of scientific research through the internet so I apologize in advance if you think this story is crap and I am butchering the world of LOTR. **

**Reviews, constructive criticism, plot ideas, will be most welcome! **


	2. Angel of Death

**Chapter 1**

**_1997_**

She folded the last piece of the garment and placed it in the magical trunk. She sighed and looked around her bedroom which is now bare except for the bed, closet and small table. The rest of her belongings were now transported to their shell cottage, her new home. She sighed and gazed at her engagement ring. Tomorrow will be the most important day of her life. She will be marrying the love of her life, William Arthur 'Bill' Weasley.

Searching something in her trunk, she realized there is still one important item missing that she haven't packed yet. She walked on the dresser and pulled the jewelry box from the drawer. There she found her most priceless possession, a necklace. It looks like a family heirloom; a single connection that she has from her real family, her true home. The jewel came along with her when a cloaked man dropped her off the Delacour Manor nineteen years ago, when she was still a baby.

Her mother said that the cloaked man seems to know the veelas true origin and how protective they are to their own kind, and the baby he was holding, which he named Fleur, need protection. Yes, she was adopted; she found out this information on her sixteenth birthday after they gave her the necklace. At first she was heartbroken after finding out but her parents insist that they love her as much as they love Gabrielle and found her as a blessing during the time when they were having difficulty having a child of their own, her grandmother treat her like own even donating a stand of her hair for her wand.

Never did she attempt to wear it before, in fear that she might lose it especially when she has to attend Beauxbaton Academy. She studied the jewel admiringly. It was a princess cut diamond necklace but she was informed that the gem was actually called _adamant_ from where it came from and the chain was made of _mithril._

Stand in front of the mirror;she placed the necklace around her neck. The moment she put the clasp on she felt a strong wave of magic within her that she has to grasp the edge of the table for support.

'_What kind of mageec is zis?' _she breathe out, couldn't explain the tingling feeling on her fingers.

She looked back at the mirror and was amazed with what she saw. Her usual dark blue eyes became icy blue; it even glistens under the moonlight. Then she saw something else in the mirror, at first it was endless body of water, then mountains surrounded by mist and hippogriffs –_no, they don't look like hippogriffs but giant eagles flying around it. _ And finally the image turned into meadow on steep hillsides filled with wildflowers and grass.

'_Your destiny lies beyond the stars Fleur Delacour..'_ a whispered voice told her after that a figure appeared standing in the meadow. A young man with long blond hair and has face that can be compare to a veela but with pointy ears?.. He also has a quiver strapped on his back and a bow on his hand.

She flinched when she heard a knock from the door. She tried to understand if what she saw was real or just her imagination, but she couldn't get the face of that man out of her mind. She roughly shook her head '_Per 'aps zis is what they call pre wedding jitters' _she breath out as the knocking on her door continues, she now found her eyes on their normal shades.

'_Fleur? __Puis-je__entrer?'_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**_Fleur POV_**

Taking a deepbreath I smiled at my sister. _'Of course ! __Little__ Gabby, __Please__ do come in..' _ Gabrielle came in on her sleeping robes and jumped on mybed. I noticed she was holding a letter on her hand.

'And what is zat you 'olding?' Gabrielle held out her hand and handed me the letter.

'It's from Bill. I found Errol past out on my window.' I snatch the letter from her, thrilled that Bill was writing to on the night before their wedding day.

_Fleur ma chérie,_

_I can't wait to marry you tomorrow! _

_Your soon-to-be husband_

_Bill_

I smiled inwardly and hugged the letter on my chest. _'Fleur?' _I looked back at her happily but frowned when I saw the worried look from my sister's face.

'_Is z'ere something wrong Gabrielle?' _

'_Uhmmm,, I 'eard Maman et Papa in zee library.. Zey were still worried about you Fleur. Zey said you're making zee wrong choice. Zat Bill is not the right one for you' _she said hesitantly. I walked towards my sister and sat beside her. This has been an ongoing discussion I had with my parents since we announce our engagement. It wasn't just them but everyone thinks our decision was absurd.

'_Gabby, Maman and Papa were just concerned because zey theenk we were too young to get married. __Il est exact! But I love 'im and Bill loves me too.' _I squeeze her hand in assurance._ 'I remember what Grandmama told me before she gave you zat piece of 'er 'air for your wand. When a Veela fell in love, it is forever. Is zat how you feel about Bill? Do you see yourself grow old with 'im?' _

'_Well I-…'_The image of that man came back again and I felt my heart be honest I have never really thought about Bill proposed of marriage out of the blue, I just impulsively said yes. I thought why wait, with the war and _You-Know-Who's _return, our future is unclear. My thought where cut off when I heard a loud bang outside the room followed by screaming from our parents.

My instinct kicked in as I quickly acciod my wand from the side table. I was about to conjure a patronus to get help from the Order, when a Death Eater suddenly charge from the door_._

**'_STUPEFY!' _**

The Death eater was thrown back and I immediately grab my sister's hand and pull her towards the secret door inside the cabinet. We need to get some help, I cannot risk making a patronus without them detecting where we are hiding.

So many question running on my mind, how did they get through the wards and what do they need from us? Her family doesn't know her involvement with the Order. '_Fleur-' _ I instantly covered my sisters mouth, mouthing her _'Shhhh_' I can hear them through the walls as we walk on the secret passage in our house.

'_Where are your daughters, Delacour?!'_

I recognize that voice, Bellatrix Lestrange, and she held my father captive.

'_Tell me where they are? We need the eldest girl!' _said the other Death eater.

I can hear my mother crying on the other side of the wall. I hugged my sister as we peek at the little hole from the painting on the living room. There are at least five masked Death eaters in the room and they got my parents on their knees. One of them holds my mother by her hair with a wand pointing on her neck while my father was being questioned by the witch.

**'_SPEAK UP! THEY WERE HERE!'_**

'_non' my father said, gritting his teeth._

**'_CRUCIO!'_**

I covered Gabrielle's eyes while my father was writhing in pain. She doesn't need to see this. I can feel that strange magic again flowing in me as I watched my father tortured repeatedly and my mother begging for mercy.

'_I can't just stand here, I have to help them!' _I thought, biting my lip I can feel my heart pounding. I looked at Gabrielle who is crying, her body is trembling in fear. She has to get out of here.

'_Gabby! I want you to listen to me.' _I whispered, cupping her face of my hand. I told her to go to the cellar where there is a fireplace connected to a Floo Network. I instructed her to go to the Burrow to get help. Gabrielle refuses to leave without me but then again she's smart enough to understand the gravity of the situation. I watched her crawl her way down to the cellar, and with a wand in my hand I gather all the courage I got. I remember reading something from a muggle book that _Offense is the best form of defense, _I'm just not sure if that can be applied in this sort of situation.

Ignoring the tingling feeling from the tips of my fingers, I gripped my wand hard and pointed at my first target.

**'_CONFRINGO!'_**

That definitely distracts them so I threw a full binding spell to the Death eater that was holding my mother.

'_Looking for me? Zen come and get me!' _The battle continues as I apparated out of our house. A white and five black trails of smoke can be seen from the sky as we continue to throw and dodge hexes at each other. I took glimpse of the heavy woodland below me, thinking that I have a better chance escaping them.

'_Antonin! Grab her!'_

A stunning spell almost hit me by an inch if I hadn't move when another one hit me square on my back. _'Welcome Home Fleur Delacour'_ a soft voice spoke to me,then everything went black before I could even hit the ground.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**_NORMAL POV_**

Fleur stirred feebly trying to find out where she is. Blinking her eyes to adjust at the too bright light, the first thing that she saw was something green and it's moving. '_Grass' _she thought, as the wind blows and the smell of grass and earth hits her nostril.

There's a slight soreness all over her body, few scratches here and there but she paid no attention to it as she pushed herself up. She is still wearing her chiffon night dress, finding her wand lying on her foot, she picked it up and her eyes searched around. She has a feeling that she is no longer in anywhere part of England. _ 'But where exactly is she?'_

Then she felt it, a strong pull of magic coming from the woods. She grasps the jewel hanging on her neck, trying to make sure it was still there. It is the same kind of magic she felt coming from the necklace, it sings to her, urge her to follow it. Wand in her hand, she drags herself into the woods, letting her feet follow the magic's calling.

Not sure how much time has passed or where it was taking her, Fleur continued walking. She took notice of the tall trees on the forest path, there something different about them. The way the branches rustles, even the birds chirping or the winds blowing feels different, like they speak to her but couldn't make out of what they are saying.

She reached the end of the tree line and didn't expect that she would find. A fortress that looked almost like the Azkaban Prison, _' Zere's no way I am getting in zere!' _she exclaimed to no one while eyeing at the giant metal door in front of her. She almost jumped back when she heard a loud pound coming from the door, followed by sounds of several bolts being unlock and slowly it creaks to open. Expecting dementors to come out she held out her wand ready, but nothing came out. All she saw was an empty hall, then there was that pull again.

The Hall looks bigger as she walks inside; it gives the same impression of the great hall in Hogwarts minus the long tables and floating candles. The place was rather empty except for the tapestries decorated on the wall.

'_You have finally arrived, my wayward child' _a cheerless voice spoke, she found man, probably as old as Remus but as grumpy as Mad Eye, sitting in a throne like chair at the front hall.

'_Y-You know me?' _she frowned; the man in front gave her a hostile look. '_Never will I forget, child.'_

'_I-I'm sorry, but I theenk you got ze wrong person'_

He chuckled arrogantly_, 'I think I will recognize my daughter when I see her' _that definitely got her attention, '_Many millennia has past but your eyes still carry the same remorse since you forsake this land'_

She doesn't understand but his words felt like a stabbed in her heart. '_Stop scaring the poor child,_ _Námo'_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()**

She has the air that is opposite to the man sitting on the throne, the man is cold and unwilling to extend any form of kindness while she, on the other hand, has the look of compassion and humility. Standing behind the pillar, the woman walks towards her, she smiled while studying her from head to toe. '_The years have been so kind to you, my dear. You haven't age a day since the last time we saw you' _she said, brushing the strand of her hair away from her face.

Fleur stepped away from the woman, she refuses to be touched. '_Look! I don't know you people. None of you makes any sense! Who are you and where exactly is 'ere?' _she snapped, her patience is by far hanging by a thread now.

'_My name is __Vairë__, the weaver and this is my husband Námo' _the man arose from his chair and stand beside his wife. _ 'But most of our people called him Mandos and you are in the Halls of Mandos' _

'_A dwelling place that holds the souls of the dead' he added,_

Fleur was rooted on her spot, frozen and trying to digest the little information that she learned, '_zen… per'aps I am dead already..? I just don't know it yet?_' She thought of her family, her sister Gabrielle. She wonders if ever they survived the attack. And Bill, poor Bill! He will be heartbroken knowing what happened to her.

'_Do not be alarmed child, for you are not dead.' _Vairë smiled kindheartedly_, 'this hall has been your home since the time you were born- '_

'_Until you decided to fraternize with the other races of Middle Earth which you are not suppose to, and create disorder into their land.' _Mandos sneered; he didn't stopped even when he noticed his wife giving him a silent glare. '_Do not give me that look __Vairë, we had this discussion for many millennia and the child needs punishment. Her disappearing act doesn't atone her for the disruption that she has cause. Look at what that dragon Smaug did after waking from his long slumber and realized his **mother **was missing. The dragon went on rampage; burning villages, men and dwarves were slain, and took the riches of the Lonely Mountain and town thinking that it would make her come back. It only took the wit of a halfling to kill the beast.' _He spat at her.

She felt her heart constrict when a memory flashes and Fleur saw what it seems like herself holding a petrified dragon egg, then it went to where she and Mandos having a heated discussion about keeping the hatchling dragon in her arms, then the scene change where she is in a hidden cave with the full grown dragon, she has a distress look while mumbling some words like _forgive me, -protect. –evil_, then cast a spell to put the dragon to sleep.

'_It seems like she's starting to remember now.' _Mandos told Vairë, who remained looking apologetic.

This confuses her more as she shook her head desperately, '_Non! Z'at can't be me.. I am Fleur Delacour! A quarter-veela, I have a family, a sister named Gabrielle. I am engaged to Bill and we… we are getting married today… I have to get back…I have to go home' _she ended whispering the last part.

'_It may be hard to believe, child but this is your home. There is no going back!' _Mandos finally turned his back and left, leaving Fleur feeling dejected.

'_Do not despair, my daughter.' _Fleur felt the warm hug coming from the woman. _'It may not show but Mandos cares about your well-being, he grieves for a long time when you left. He is one of your fathers after all'_

'_Well he does have a twisted way of showing it! Wait, what did you just said? One of my fathers? I have more than one father? _She blurted.

Vairë chuckled slightly at her reaction, '_You definitely got your blunt nature from him. Come my dear, walk with me' _and then they walked around the halls as she continued,_ 'You see, after The Dark Lord Morgoth was captured, effectively ending his evil reign in Middle Earth and the Sauron's unwilling to return here for judgment. Eru created you by mixing earth, fire and a portion of the magic of us, fourteen Valars, thus creating you Fleur, a Veela. An elusive being that is neither good nor evil but simply neutral and you were task to protect the Grand Design of Middle Earth against anything that__could possibly throw it off balance. You claim the __Fëa_ _of those who die or have to die and take them here.'_

'_You make it sound like I'm ze angel of death' _she mumbled, not sure if Vairë heard that but chose not to acknowledge it. _'But zis still doesn't explain why I do not remember. Why I left? Mandos clearly stated that I have done… something... terrible'_

'_As you grow behind these walls and watch the life pass by in Middle Earth. It made you weary, lonely and envious of their carefree life. You longed for a contact for any mortals and immortals which you are not permitted except only once when…' _Vairë gave her a knowing look, '_So without Mandos consent, you flee to Middle Earth. For years, you ignored the summons of the Valars for you to come back and...' _Vairë stopped at what it seems like another double door.

'_a-and what?' _

'_You.. fell in love..' _ Vairë pushed the door opened, there was a person standing behind the door as if expecting their arrival. Fleur felt as if her heart have been punched, her throat constrict, unwanted memories starting to flash as she recognize the person standing in front of her.

'_Gil__-__galad' _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**AU: I tried my best..**


End file.
